Hogs and Kisses
Hogs and Kisses is the third episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Grandmum enters the living room and asks Michelle if she's seen Jason. Michelle answers by pointing to where Jason is playing a video game. Grandmum tells him to sit up straight. Jason reluctantly does what she says. Grandmum comments that he hasn't moved all day. Michelle says that Jason has been playing for hours. When Jason reaches high score, Grandmum takes the controller away from him because too many video games isn't good for him and so that he can go outside and play. Jason gets some candy when Grandmum tells him to put it back because that is too much candy. When Jason complains about what she said, Grandmum tells him she's saying those things for his own good. However, Jason doesn't feel that way. Grandmum quotes the verse, "The wounds from a friend can be trusted, but an enemy multiplies kisses." She explains to him that means family and friends tell him things that might hurt a bit, but are for his own good. On the other hand, enemies can say nice things, but they don't care how he treats himself. Jason decides to go upstairs so that no one can say anything hurtful to him. Michelle tells him that Grandmum only says those things because she cares. However, Jason would rather be with someone who doesn't care. Michelle is about to speak to him when the Rockhopper starts to fly. Jason and Michelle end up galeezeled aboard. When Zidgel tells Jason his shoe's untied, Jason yells in frustration. Aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel tells Jason to stand up straight. Zidgel tells Michelle that their mission is to go to Space-T Freeze and help an alien race with their piggy bank in Sector 8. When Jason expresses his excitement over the Space-T Freeze, Zidgel informs him that he left half a corn dog under his bunk last time he was there. It's currently rotting on the floor. Jason is confused at first, but Midgel tells him that they need to keep the ship clean. Zidgel lets Jason know that his other shoe's untied after Jason trips and falls. At the Comet Lounge, Sol asks Jason why he's feeling down. Jason answers that everything that everyone else says makes him feel bad. He feels like everything he does is wrong. Sol repeats the verse that Grandmum said earlier. He explains what that verse means. Jason asks how can he know who his real friends are. Sol answers that a friend will tell him something for his own good. When Jason finishes his drink, he asks for one more. Sol responds that one's the limit. Jason feels like nobody understands. As soon as he sees the Space-T Freeze ship, he gets an idea. Meanwhile, Michelle asks Fidgel when they will go on this important mission. Fidgel answers that they'll go any moment now. When Michelle asks what kind of mission they're going on, Fidgel answers that it is quite big. Zidgel adds that she and Jason will go to Sector 8. Michelle notices that Jason is not with them. Soon enough, Zidgel's alarm on his watch goes off, indicating that they have to go on their mission now. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel updates his captain's blog about how they're on the route to a top secret mission to the spaceship cruiser, Pig-O Bank. Michelle goes to Jason's room to apologize if she said anything to upset him. She tells him to open the door. When he doesn't, she opens it herself and finds out that Jason isn't there. Soon, the Pig-O Bank Cruiser comes into visual range. Zidgel and Midgel talk to each other about how easy their mission will be. Michelle enters the main room and exclaims that Jason is gone. The Lizard King is driving the Space-T Freeze ship when he hears some teeth chattering. He checks inside his ship and sees Jason freezing in their. He asks what he's doing in there. Jason answers that he's running away. The Lizard King brings Jason up to the front to prevent him from freezing to death. He tells him that he has a rule against stowaways. The Lizard King suddenly recognizes who Jason is. Jason begs him not to take him back to the Rockhopper. The Lizard King wants to know why not, so Jason says that the rest of the Rockhopper crew tells him hurtful things that are supposed to be helpful. The Lizard King then understands what Jason went through, and tells Jason that he's supposed to take orders since he's a shipmate. He prepares to take Jason back when Cavitus fires a tractor beam at the Space-T Freeze ship. On Cavitus' ship, the Lizard King demands to know what Cavitus will do to him and Jason. Cavitus reassures him that he won't do anything because he claims that Jason is his friend. Both Jason and the Lizard King are confused at his claim. Cavitus asks Jason how he ended up this far. Jason answers that he was running away. Back on the Rockhopper, Michelle tells Zidgel that she's looked everywhere for Jason. Fidgel informs Zidgel that the admiral of the Pig-O Bank Cruiser requests an audience. Zidgel orders Fidgel to bring him aboard. Fidgel then introduces Admiral Sowmaster to Zidgel. Admiral Sowmasters tells Zidgel that the Pig-O Bank has a lot of money stored in it. It's on its way to the Federation League of Planets. Someone is going to use a Whammer to smash the Cruiser in order to scatter all the money. When Admiral Sowmaster asks if the Rockhopper crew thinks they can stop the Whammer, Zidgel answers that Fidgel will figure something out. Michelle enters the main room and asks about Jason. Admiral Strap asks who she is. Zidgel replies by saying Michelle's name. He adds that they lost Jason. Zidgel then orders Fidgel to do a scan of the Rockhopper to find Jason. And he orders Midgel to set a course for the Whammer. Midgel points out that it's already here. Meanwhile, aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus' minions are treating Jason well. Cavitus flatters Jason by saying that he should be giving orders, not taking them. He says that Jason should be admired and respected and that nobody should say anything to cause him pain. Jason agrees with what Cavitus said. However, the Lizard King tells Jason to be careful since Cavitus wants something. Jason asks Cavitus why he's been nice to him. Cavitus answers that this is how he treats all of his crew. He tells Jason that he needs someone like him to help him rule the universe. He says that all Jason needs his own ship, which is something fast and sleek like the Rockhopper. The Lizard King accidentally makes it known that he knows what Cavitus is up to. Cavitus orders his minions to take the Lizard King out of his ship. He then asks Jason where the rest of the Rockhopper crew is heading. Jason answers that they're heading to Sector 8. Outside Cavitus' ship, the Lizard King tricks Cavitus' minions to get into his ship and slams the door shut. He calls for help, but no one answers. So he flies off in his ship to get help. Meanwhile, the Whammer is trying to smash the Pig-O Bank cruiser. Zidgel asks Fidgel how strong the shield is. Fidgel answers that it's not strong enough. He finds out that the Whammer is remote-controlled. Admiral Sowmaster contacts the Rockhopper to tell them to work faster in stopping the Whammer. Fidgel wonders who's controlling the Whammer and from where. Michelle asks where Jason is. Midgel tells Zidgel that they got a distress signal from another ship. The distress signal is the Lizard King trying to tell them where Jason is, but gets cut off before he can say the location. Fidgel tells Zidgel that the shields can only hold for ten more minutes. Midgel notices that the remote control's signal is coming from the same location as the Space-T Freeze ship. Zidgel orders Midgel to head towards the signal. Midgel starts to fly the Rockhopper in that direction. Back aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus is using a gaming controller to smash the Cruiser. When Jason asks what he's doing, Cavitus answers that he's opening his piggy bank so that he can buy Jason the Rockhopper. He offers the chance to help him. Jason accepts his offer and unknowingly aids in smashing the Cruiser. The Lizard King gets thrown back into Cavitus' ship. He asks what Jason is doing. Jason answers that he's playing a game. The Lizard King tells him that Cavitus is getting him to smash the Cruiser so that he can loot it. Cavitus denies what he's doing. The Lizard King tells Jason that Cavitus is saying nice things to lead him down the wrong path. He's just being used to do Cavitus' dirty work for him. Jason asks if that's true. Cavitus tries to deny it at first, but then admits it. Cavitus says that Jason is just a silly little boy who doesn't know what's good for him. Jason retorts that his friends do know. He and the Lizard King head off to the Space-T Freeze ship. On the Rockhopper, the crew sees Cavitus' ship. Before they leave, the Lizard King throws some ice cream at Cavitus and his minions to distract them. The Lizard King expresses how glad he is to see Jason is back to his senses. Jason deactivates the Whammer. On the Rockhopper, Admiral Sowmaster presents Jason with a medal of honor and courage. Jason says that he doesn't deserve a medal and that the Lizard King is the real hero. Jason also says he owes everyone an apology. He ran away and got into a lot of trouble. He knows that they didn't mean to hurt his feelings. What they said was for his own good. He didn't get that before, but he does now. He apologizes for what he's done. Admiral Sowmaster tells Jason that it's a brave man who can admit he's wrong. Cash points out that the Whammer is going away. Fidgel ends up controlling the Whammer to use it to try to hit Cavitus' ship. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Jason is fixing a step on the ladder that heads to the attic. When he swings the hammer at the nail, he hits his thumb. Grandmum offers to show Jason how to hold a hammer so that he won't hurt his fingers. At first, Jason is frustrated, but he accepts her offer and Grandmum shows him how to hold the hammer. Later that night, Michelle thanks God for the fun day and for a grandmum who shows them how to do stuff. Jason thanks Him for all the fun they had. Quotes :Great Bullamanka! A human ice pop! - The Lizard King : Ha! You big apes. That'll learn ya to match wits with the Lizard King of Bullamanka! Now to get help. - The Lizard King Fun Facts Explanations * Jumbuck is an Australian slang word for sheep. * The name of this episode could be based off of "Hugs and Kisses". Trivia * This is the second episode in which the Lizard King plays a large role, the first being The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka. * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 27:6". Remarks *The Lizard King recognizes Jason, but the two never met each other onscreen between this and his debut episode. However, it might be possible the penguins probably talked about Jason to the Lizard King sometime afterwards. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes